The Biophysics Core Facility service to the NIH scientific community consists of four main categories: direct research support, including instrument use, collaboration on research projects and scientific consultations; development and optimization of measurement methods, and user training. In the reporting period the total workload of the Biophysics Core Facility exceeded 2,300 user/hours. During this time, the Biophysics Core Facility users included principal investigators, staff scientists, postdocs and students from the following labs: NHLBI laboratories (by the PI last name): Alushin, Gregory; Burg, Maurice; Ferre-DAmare, Adrian; Geller, Herbert; Hammer, John; Hogg, Bobby; Korn, Edward; Larochelle, Andre; Lee, Jennifer; Levine, Rodney; Neuman, Keir; Remaley, Alan; Roll-Mecak, Antonina; Sellers, James; Taraska, Justin; Tjandra, Nico. Other NIH laboratories: Becerra, Patrica (NEI); Buchanan, Susan (NIDDK); Chiorini, Jay (NIDCR); Daly, Michael (USUHS); Gottesman, Susan (NCI-NHLBI); Grisshammer, Reinhard (NINDS); Kwong, Peter (NIAID); Neckers, Len (NCI); Roberts, David (NCI); Sartorelli, Vittorio (NIAMS); Tarasova, Nadya (NCI); Wickner, Sue (NCI); Wistow, Graeme (NEI); Youle, Richard (NINDS).